


Love, Clarke

by selflessbellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends to Lovers, Cute kid letters, F/M, Inspired by Love Rosie, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflessbellamy/pseuds/selflessbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have been best friends for twelve years, and now our friends have decided to finally hook us up (but made a reservation for us at this terrible, fancy place so how about we just go home and watch a movie instead?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Clarke

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired a little by the movie and book called Love, Rosie. 
> 
> The childish spelling and grammar in the beginning of the story is intensional.
> 
> While writing this, I was listening to: Everything has changed by Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift.

_To Bellamy_

_You are invited to my 7 th birthday party on Wednesday June 3rd at my house. Bring a costjume, but you cant be a dog because that’s what I’m being._

 

_From your best friend Clarke_

 

_To Clarke_

_Of corse I will come to your birthday party on Tusday._

_Form Bellamy._

_To Bellamy_

_My Birthday party is on Wednesday not Tuesday - Oh, and you can’t bring Artemis because mom says so. She is a smelly dog._

 

 

_From Clarke_

_To Clarke_

_I don’t care wot your stupid mom says. Artemis wants to come to your party too._

_Form Bellamy_

_To Bellamy_

_My mom is not stupid you are. You are not aloud to bring the dog. She will just brust the balloons._

 

_From Clarke_

_To Clarke_

_Then I’m not going._

 

_Form Bellamy_

_To Bellamy_

_Fine, Mr. Grumpi Gills - I don’t want you to anyway._

_From Clarke_

_~~_

_Dear Ms. Blake_

_I just called to have a word about my daughter’s birthday party on the 3 rd of June. Sorry you weren’t home when I called, I’ll call you around again later and hopefully we can talk then. I think there’s some sort of trouble with Bellamy and Clarke lately, I don’t think they’re on speaking terms. Hopefully, you can fill me in on the situation when we meet. Clarke would love if he came to her birthday party._

_See you then,_

 

_Abby Griffin_

_~~_

_To Clarke_

_I would be happy to go to your birthday party next week. Thanks for inviting me and artemis._

_Form Bellamy your frend_

 

_To Clarke_

_Thanks for the great day at the party. I’m sorry artemis brust the balloons and ate your cake. She was hungry because my mom and dad eats all our leftovers. See you in skool tomorrow._

_Bellamy_

_To Bellamy_

_Thanks for the present. Its OK about what artemis did. Mommy says she needed a new carpet anyway. Daddy is a bit mad though. He says the old one was fine but mommy thinks the house smells of poop now._

_Look at Ms. Nigel’s nose. It is the biggest nose I have ever seen._

 

_Clarke_

_To Clarke_

_I no. She has a big snot hanging down there too. She is the ugliest alien I have ever seen. I think we should tell the police we have an alien as a teacher who has a really bad breath and --_

_~~_

_Dear Mr. and Ms. Blake_

_I would like to arrange a meeting with you to discuss how Bellamy is progressing at school. I would like to talk about the recent change in his behavior along with the problem of note writing during class. I would appreciate if you called the school to arrange a suitable time to meet._

_-   Ms. Nigel_

 

~ _~_

 

_To Bellamy_

_I hate that we don’t sit together anymore in class. I’m stuck behind Murphy who keeps steeling my crayons. He is so mean. What did your mommy and daddy say about Ms. Big Nose alien?_

_From Clarke_

_To Clarke_

_Mommy didn’t say much because she kept laffing. I don’t no why. I no it is reall boring up in front of the class. Smelly breath Ms. Nigel keeps on lucking at me. Do not mind Murphy. He is just being a meanie._

_Have to go. Bellamy._

_To Bellamy_

_You always spell know wrong. It’s KNOW not NO._

_From Clarke_

_To Clarke_

_Sorry miss perfect princess. I no how to spell it._

_From Bellamy_

_To Bellamy_

_Why am I not invited to your birthday party this year? I know all the boys from our class are going even meanie Murphy. Are you mad at me?_

_From Clarke_

_~~_

_Dear_ _Abby_

_  
__I excuse Bellamy’s behavior this week. I know that Clarke is upset about not going to the party and she doesn’t understand why she hasn’t been invited. To be honest I can’t quite understand it myself; I have tried to talk to him but I’m afraid I can’t figure out the mind of my 10-year-old boy!_

_I think it’s just a case of his not being able to invite her because the other boys will think he’s weird if a girl goes to his party. Unfortunately he seems to be at that age . . . Please give my love to Clarke, it seems so unfair and when I spoke to her last week I could see how hurt she was._

_Perhaps myself or Bellamy’s father can take the two of them out some other evening during the week._

_Hopefully they sort it out soon/ Aurora_

_~~_

_To Clarke_

_  
Don’t worry about the party - it wasn’t good anyway because the boys are so stupid. Monty and Jasper started a food fight and meanie Murphy got pizza cheese in his hair and started throwing his soda everywhere so that his mom had to come to pick him up early. I was so bored all the time. Don’t tell my mom that I hated it. She will just get opset._

_Will you go to the movies with me on Friday? My mom is going to bring us._

_Bellamy_

 

~~

TO BELLAMY  
HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY!  
LOVE FROM YOUR SECRET ADMIRER

XXXXXX

 

 

 

**_9 years later_ **

***

 

Actually, Bellamy still had that card after nine years - kept it hidden in a box of childhood memories beneath his bed - incidentally also buried in the box among old polaroids was the 3D glasses from that trip to the movies. If you had asked him back then, he would have pulled a face (perhaps would have even marked his disgust further by saying “ _ewww”_ ), saying that of all people he sure didn’t like her - which meant, _like_ her that way.

Smiling at the memories a photo of them with plastic neon-colored sunglasses on, their tongues sticking out towards the camera evoke, Bellamy reminded himself that there was a legit reason to why in the world he had suddenly found this dusty note from the box - he thought it would be fun to play a prank on her tonight; see if she remembered having written it years ago.

Most likely she would think he was a dork for saving it for this long, but whatever… At the end of the day he had just then been a little boy, who had most likely intended to tease her about the following day, yet somehow had forgotten. And there it still was…

 

In 3rd grade they were those mischievous kids running away to play while on boring school field trips, worrying the shit out of the teachers until they would finally return, ready to be scolded - something he would prevent though by lifting their small, intertwined hands up into the adult’s view, grinning widely: “We stuck together. As you told us to.” After boring science classes they would stay in the lab, building the most awesome forts out of sheets, blankets and pillows - Sometimes when she got tired of hearing about ancient Greek mythology stories that his mother had told him, they would play pretend instead. He remembered a specific day where she refused to be the princess anymore, reasoning that it was boring having to wait for him to come and save her from the dragon when - if she had been a warrior, too - she could’ve easily just killed it herself before he had thought to arrive to the rescue.

 

The first day of middle school had been hard for them with the boys in Bellamy’s class relentlessly mocking him by calling Clarke his _girlfriend._ But it became worse once he had not wanted to talk to her during lunch while they were staring, and he had shrugged her off. Although she has bit her lip, trying to keep it in, he still had been able to tell that being rejected hurt her. Later, he had found her in a bathroom stall, crying until he passed her a drawing under the door.

 _I’m sorry, Princess. I didn’t mean it. Will you be my best friend again?_ Was written in blue crayon - the one she had so faithfully borrowed him - Oh yes, he had that too, though crumbled and the letters a little washed out.

 

One time, he even schooled meanie Murphy for picking on her, stepping in between the two, wanting to protect her: “Want her? You gotta go through me first.”

 

The same thing happened in freshman year of high school, but this time Bellamy was sent home for punching him in the face. That meanie deserved it. Also, they had grown out of playing by then, yet he loved to watch her draw, since that was the only occasions where she was distant enough to let him babble about history. Upon that incident, she had invited him home to hot chocolate and video games to deal with the anger.

 

Their friendship was far from perfect though, and if you asked their mutual friends Raven, Monty, Jasper and Miller, they didn’t do anything except bicker like a married couple. As early as the same afternoon in school, they had found themselves arguing over a stolen French fry:

-

“Are you kidding me, Bellamy? That was my last one!” She exclaimed, shifting her gaze from the empty plate to the familiar, teasing grin on his face.

“Oh I’m sorry. Want it back?” Musing, he clearly became more relaxed once a smile started playing at the corners of her mouth. Shaking her head dramatically, she leant over the table to mush a hand through his messy, dark curls - which was only because she knew how much it flustered him - this time being no exception as he with the gesture of an arm tried to brush her back down in her seat again.

“You’re lucky that I have a sense of humor even when hungry.” Clarke remarked, shrugging slightly, turning her gaze towards a gaping Raven, who sighed for the millionth time since learning of their friendship: “You guys are ridiculous.”

-

 

And maybe they really were, however nobody would ever truly know how their friendship worked: Up until the end of middle school they showed no shame in holding hands, and in high school Bellamy could even kiss her on the cheek and on top of the head without it being awkward. Honestly, Raven had said while looking at them as each other’s ‘dates’ at the senior prom, that she had never known a relationship as natural as theirs.

But getting ready for _this_ date was far from natural, and while attempting to put on his tie Bellamy noticed that his hands shaking was the thing making the action a lot harder than normally. The beeping of his phone nearly startled him, and upon taking a short look at himself in the mirror, he grabbed it from the desk, reading the text from Clarke on the display:

 

 

_Nervous?_

**_Like hell._ **

_So sorry I asked._

_You’re supposed to be my valentine, Bellamy - Don’t be a meanie._

_**You know I’m joking, Princess. Of course I’m nervous -** _

_**Feel like I’m about to throw up actually (not exaggerating, FYI)** _

_TMI_

_**What do you want? Now I’m seriously confused. Women…** _

 

_I want you to come and pick me up._

_**I’ll be honored.** _

 

_Stop the sarcasm. It’s not endearing._

**_I wasn’t being sarcastic._ **

 

***

 

Stepping into the restaurant, they were left in awe: dainty chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, spotless, white tablecloths and a stunning view from the floor-to-ceiling glass windows.

 

“We should’ve never trusted Monty and Miller to make the reservation.” Bellamy whispered into her ear as a rather vain waiter showed them to a small table (the lone reason to why it was small was that fancy silver wear and four big wine glasses took up most of the space)

“They’re pranking us, which we should have figured when they told us to dress nicely. Still, I feel like I’m way too casual to even go to the bathroom in this place. You however-”

 

“Clarke. You look stunning.” Which she did: the black leather of her jacket made the blue in her eyes pop breathtakingly, her favorite dangly silver earrings that her dad had given her before he passed away somewhat hiding behind the natural waves of golden hair. Unexpectedly, she blushed faintly at his sincere words - a rare sight, and he didn’t know whether it was the strange atmosphere of this place or actually something else that caused it…

 

In sudden silence, they browsed through the menu, but he pretended not to notice that she would spy at him with one eye from time to time. Smiling, she took a sip of her wine, hopelessly trying to hide her surprise at the bitter taste.

 

Impulsively, his hand was resting on top of hers. “Yeah, I say we get out of this terribly fancy place and go home to watch a cheesy movie or whatever.”

 

“Bellamy… I’d love it, but…”

 

“Don’t worry about the reservation. What our friends don’t know won’t hurt them.”

 

***

Clarke couldn’t help but gasp in utter relief as they got to Bellamy’s house and she could finally take off her high heels - cursing lightly under her breath at the pain in her feet, she tiptoed to the living room to put on a movie (Gladiator; it was no question - they had watched it about a thousand times already but who cared? The first time they saw it together they were only eleven and had probably been scarred for life at all the blood)

Surely, he had one of the best couches in the world, too: one of those illegally comfy types. Throwing on a blanket, Clarke reached for the remote and pressed play.

 

“Bellamy! The movie is starting! Get your ass in here!” She shouted upon hearing him scrambling through shit in the kitchen.

 

“I’m coming, Honey!” He teased at her bossiness, yet she just laughed, beaming when he finally came in the room, struggling to carry a box of chocolates and two cups of coffee without spilling everywhere. She knew though, that he most likely wouldn’t have accepted her offer of helping anyway.

 

Once he had gotten under the blanket himself, she rid him off his unneeded tie and black blazer, throwing it carelessly on the ground. All that she cared about was that he would be a lot nicer to snuggle with like this. Hardly paying attention to the movie, Clarke nuzzled her head in the fabric of his shirt and was instantly met by the warm, familiar smell of him.

 

“Oh, I forgot to give you something.”

“Bellamy please…”

“Don’t worry. I didn’t buy you anything… Yet.” Moving his arm briefly from around her neck in order to reach down in the pocket of his jeans, Bellamy couldn’t help but smile like an idiot. After struggling for a few seconds, he got a hold of the small note, pausing a moment to look at it himself before giving it to Clarke: “You remember?”

 

She laughed, nudging him playfully: “Only that I didn’t know which crayon to use. I was very torn.”

“I can see that. You basically used every color of the rainbow.” He said, pecking her cheek with his lips. “Happy valentine’s day, Clarke.”

 

“Happy Valentine’s day,” suddenly her smile grew a mischievous shadow, and Bellamy was far too sure on what that meant, “You owe me a massage. This is the _perfect_ moment.” God dammit, he was so certain that she had forgotten considering that the deal was made a couple of months back. For his major in history at college he had written a long paper on The Roman Empire, which he had basically forced her to give feedback on before he handed it in.

“Alright, as you please milady.” Clarke felt his hands grab a hold around her shoulders without any form of hesitation when she had placed herself comfortably in front of him; his fingers warm and calloused but strong. Although it seemed like so on occasions, Bellamy was no longer that little boy, who refused to invite her to his birthday party, which meant that she nor was that little crayon-loving girl - and she tensed even more at the possibility of them seeing each other differently.

 

“Relax. Are college applications stressing you out this much?” He whispered, his hot breath close to her ear, but he regretted the words almost immediately, cursing himself for being so stupid.

 

“You know it’s about my dad. Don’t give me a reason to be ashamed of talking about it to you too. Of all people, you should-” Pressing a kiss to the back of her neck, he cut her off abruptly, continuing the path with his lips up the of her neck, travelling to her hairline and shoulder, “I’m sorry. I’m just not thinking straight.” He murmured breathlessly against her skin.

 

“No, we aren’t.” In an instant before he could comprehend what was even happening she had turned around, straddling him. It didn’t take very long for Bellamy to understand that he was simply not capable of controlling his own actions, and his hands placed themselves on either side of his waist so that they were supporting her as she dug her head down to kiss him. Like _really_ kiss him, their lips exploring each other for a minute until they broke apart, letting time slow. She pressed another sweet kiss to jawline, and him a single one to her neck.

 

“Has the princess fallen in love with the knight yet?” He questioned, staring longingly into her eyes.

 

“In Roman Mythology, a kiss is a symbol of love.” Slurring that out, Clarke slowly began combing her fingers through his hair.

 

“I think it is in every existing mythology on Earth, Clarke.”

 

“Will you shut up while I’m trying to be your kind of romantic?”


End file.
